OPFD
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: What happens when the pack decides to play a game involving personality changes. Will somebody eat bugs? Will somebody end up in jail? You will just have to read and see. Short story again and maybe just a few chapters long. Same pairing as always.
1. Chapter 1 Say What?

Bella's Pov

"I'm so bored you guys!", huffed Quil.

"Well what else is there to do Quil?", said Sam.

"Let's play a game.", he shouted while jumping up and down.

"NO! Last time we "played a game", the boys ended up hairless and us girls had different color hair!", I shouted.

"Hey that was not all my fault..maybe you should have kept your imprint in check.", he exclaimed.

"Quil he was just tying to flick a bug off me. You didn't have to go ape shit on him. Plus I still don't know why my hair had to be dyed!", said Claire.

"I was in the mood too. Just like I am now.", he chuckled while rubbing his hands together.

"Okay... Well then what do you want to do?", asked Jared.

"Ok guys I got it! Let's have a OPFD!", shouted Emily.

"A what?", asked a confused Paul.

"An Opposite Personality Fun Day!"

"Emily,baby, what is that?", asked Sam.

"Damn must I explain everything?", she asked.

"Yes.", we all shouted.

"Ugh ok fine. OPFD is a game where you switch Personality's for a day. You need two hats. One filled with everybody's names and the other with different personality's. Once you draw a name you then draw the personality. That person has to change their personality to the one they drawn for one day. They must stay like that the whole day unless you wanna eat raw bugs. Any questions?", explained Emily.

"Umm yeah..why do we have to eat raw bugs?"

"Because Bella I know everybody don't wanna eat bugs. Now I don't have to worry about anyone getting out of character."

"Oh..well I'm in. It seems like fun."

"I'll do it if Bella is doing it.", said Paul while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good so that means everybody is in.", Emily said.

"Hey I didn't say I would play.", exclaimed Kim.

"Kim if Paul is in that means Jared is in. Then that means you are in. Which means Claire is in followed by Quil. If Quil is in then Embry is in. If Embry is in then Angela and Jake are in. If Jake is in the of course Leah is in. If Leah is in then Seth follows her. Then the twins follow Seth. Then Sam realizes he is the last one and he gives up and so now he is in. So yeah Kim you are in.", chuckled Emily.

"Well if you put it like that...Ugh fine when do we start?", asked Kim.

"Now. Collin and Brady go get the hats and Paper. Seth you write the names and personalities of your choice. Then Leah you cut.", said Emily.

"Ok let's do this!", fist pumped Quil before he took of running out of the house.

"Umm where is he going?", asked Claire.

"I don't even know but maybe if we ignore him he might get lost and go home.", chuckled Sam.

"Maybe he forgot where he lived and that's why he is always around.", laughed Paul.

"Paul that is not nice.", I said while biting my lips to keep from laughing.

"It's nice of you to bite your lips in front of me babe.", he growled while nipping at my ear.

"Ok enough you lil perverts. Let's get started.", said Leah while placing the paper slips in the hat.

"Ok guys I messed up I think. Forget the name just pick a personality.", said Emily.

"Me first!", shouted Quil while running through the front door.

"Shit he found his way back.", whispered Jared.

"Shut up Jared.. Let's see I got..WHAT THE FUCK?", shouted an angry Quil.

"What did you get Quil-Bear?", asked Claire.

"I..I have to act gay. Like a Drag Queen.", he cried.

Then with that we all busted out laughing. I can't really picture Quil with a dress and heels on.

"Well...I'm sure you will look hot Quil.", laughed Jake.

"Bitch.", whispered Quil before jumping Jake.

The guys had to pull Quil off and sit him in the corner. Jake just kept laughing in his face. Poor Claire didn't know what to do.

"Well let's see what you got Jacob.", growled Quil.

"Fine with me.", Jake said before drawling a piece of paper. "Dear lord. Really Seth? A creep? What does that mean? I got to stalk people?", asked Jake.

"Yup. I'm glad you got that one. It actually matches your personality already.", laugh Seth.

"Guys let's keep drawling. Bella you go next.", said Emily.

"Fine. I got..What the fuck? I have to act like a slut?", I shouted.

"Thank you Seth.", whispered Paul.

"Damn you as a Slut. I can't see it.", chuckled Leah.

"Well then let's see what you get Leah."

"Let's see I gotta act..NICE? WHAT?", she shouted.

"Well I really can't see you as nice.", I smirked.

"Shut up. Paul you go."

"Whatever..I gotta act ghetto. Ha well that's easy.", he said.

"That's gonna be a turn on.", I whispered to my-self.

"Well I guess it's a good thing your slutty.", he growled in my ear before kissing down my neck.

"God.", I moaned. "Hurry up and go Jared before Paul get's carried away."

"Ok..I gotta act stupid...Well I guess Quil can help me on that one.", he laughed.

"Hey I'm not stupid!", shouted Quil from the corner.

"Anyways Kim go before he starts throwing a fit again.", smirked Jared.

"Ha I gotta act like a Dare Devil...This could be fun.", laughed Kim.

"No you're not putting yourself in danger.", growled Jared.

"Relax babe. I'm a wolf I heal fast. Now go Angela.", Kim said before Jared said anything else.

"Why Seth?", cried Angela.

"What did you get?"

"I have to act like a bitch!", she cried.

"Oh that's not bad. It will get fun as the day goes by.", said Leah.

"Well let's see what I have to act like.", said Embry before pulling out his paper. "I HAVE TO ACT LIKE A ANIMAL?"

"Ha that's a good one.", laugh Quil before getting kicked by Leah.

"Sam go before he starts acting up.", laughed Leah while pointing at Quil.

"Fine I will go but remember this does not change for who I truly am -."

"Just go!", we all shouted while cutting him off.

"Fine. So impatient..Let's see I have to act..Hyper? Oh great.."

"I can't see you getting hyper Sammy.", I laughed.

"I have a fun side to me.", he whispered.

"Yeah in the bed.", laughed Emily before drawling her paper.

"Let's see I have to act.. Lazy! No..this can't be right!", she cried.

"Well we know who won't be doing the dishes.", laughed Jared.

"I have to be talkative.", said Claire.

"That's easy Claire. You should have no problem.", said Seth.

"What do you have Seth?", asked Leah.

"Hmm..I have to act shy. Great this should be boring.", he said.

"Hey at least you don't have to act like you're a damn drunky.", said Brady with a pissed off expression.

"Leave it to one of the twins to have that..", said Paul.

"Hey! Why do I have to act like a flirt?", asked Collin from beside me.

"Collin you didn't change.", laughed Kim.

"Hey your right...How you doing Bella.", He whispered while moving his eyebrows.

"Watch it kid..you can't do that to my imprint.", growled Paul.

"That's where you wrong at.", said Emily while getting up.

"What do you mean Em?"

"I mean that you can't just act like this in front of your imprint or whatever. You have to act like it to everybody including strangers. That's the best part of the game.", she laughed.

"Oh Gosh what have we gotten ourselves into?", asked Angela.

"Did I tell you we have to go to at least one place that is surrounded by a lot of people.", she whispered.

"WHAT?", we all screamed.

"Yup well the game starts now. Have fun.", she said before running out the door.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Well this should be a quick story. Maybe a few chapters. I should be updating everyday but if not I'm sorry. Let's see how the pack will turn out. I hope nobody will eat raw bugs...**

**I do not own any of these characters by the way.**

**Personality's:**

**Paul- Ghetto**

**Bella-Sluty**

**Leah-Nice**

**Jake-Stalker**

**Emily-Lazy**

**Sam-Hyper**

**Jared-Stupid**

**Kim-Dare Devil**

**Angela-Bitchy**

**Embry-Animal like**

**Seth-Shy**

**Collin-Flirty**

**Brady-Drunk/Under the influnce**


	2. Chapter 2 Chicken

Bella's Pov

"So guys how are y'all doing today?", asked Leah as sweetly as she could be.

"Mane all these niggas around here got my head screwed up. Shit but I got my ho right here so..uh..Im good. Ya hear me shawty?", said a ghetto Paul.

"Boy I hear you. Shoot but uh I'm ready to get these nails done. They already chipin off and shit.", exclaimed Quil while "flipping his hair back".

"HEY GUYS LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!", shouted Claire.

"What the fuck! Bitch don't shout in my mother fucking ear like that. Keep playing with me and I'll kick your ass all the way down to the beach.", screamed Angela.

"Babe you don't have to be a dick unless you plan on using it..but then you don't have one..so I'll take the pussy.", I whispered.

"Knock knock.", laughed Jared.

"Who's there?", whispered Seth.

"Orange.", giggled Jared.

"Orange who?", asked Leah.

"Orange and Banana.", laughed Jared before running off towards the beach.

"Oh God. Just think about what that banana can do to you.", I moaned while sliding my hands down my body. Then I look over to see Paul's eyes darken with lust. Oh lord...

"Heyyy guyys and..and..shit I forgot what I was going to say.", slurred Brady.

"OMG! Can we go to the beach? I really really want to go! Maybe I can find seashells and crabs. Ohh maybe even starfish.", giggled Sam before running off to the beach too.

"Mane I don't want to go to no damn beach. Bro I wanna go to the damn club and maybe find me a few ho's. You know what I mean nigga.", said Paul.

"Who cares about the club. I just seen these weird-looking people and I want to go check them out.", said Jake before running off.

"Hey bitch get back here.", screamed Angela as she chased after Jake.

"Hey baby you come here often?", asked Collin.

"Collin I live around here. So carry me down to the beach cause I don't feel like walking.", said Emily.

"Anything for you sexy.", winked Collin.

"I'm coming too. Come on Brady I will help you walk to the beach.", smiled Leah.

"May..May I walk with y'all? I really don't want to walk by myself..", whispered Seth.

"YEAH COME ON SETH. I CAN TELL YOU ABOUT MY DREAM I HAD LAST NIGHT.",screamed Claire.

"Come on girls and guy's. I'll teach y'all how to cat walk on the way to the beach.", said Quil while strutting off like a model.

"I'm going surfing. Maybe I can find me a shark somewhere underwater.", said Kim before taking off towards the beach.

"Hey guys I feel like I got fleas. Do I have anything on my back?", asked Embry while rolling on the ground trying to scratch his back.

"No my nigga but you need to get your ass up. Shit you gonna be dirty as hell rolling around like a damn dog.", said Paul.

"Hey baby I bet your real good in fucking doggy style. You wanna try it out?", I asked with a seductive tone.

"No maybe next time. I need to go find a tree and see if it will help with my scratching.", Embry said while walking off to find a tree.

"Shit girl if you wanna try doggy style I could help you out.", smirked Paul.

"Hmm you look good enough to fuck.", I said while looking him up and down.

"Damn right bitch. Shit this is the best there is.", he exclaimed.

"Well this time it's free but next time imma charge you baby.", I said while running my hands down his chest going towards his manhood.

"Girl I hope you saved enough energy. Cause Im bout to rock your world shawty."

"As long as I can call you Daddy.", I whispered while grabbing his manhood.

"Baby you can call me whatever you like.", he moaned. Then with that he picked me up and we ran straight towards the woods.

**Time change**

"Damn that was the best I ever had.", I moaned.

"Shit you sure know how to work them damn hips. Damn girl I felt like I was on a roller coaster."

"To bad I gotta charge you next time.", I smirked before running off towards the others.

"Oh dear. Bella you smell like sex.", said Leah.

"Where did y'all fuck this time?", asked Angela.

"Woods. Girl let me tell you.. the things he could do with that Dic-.", I didn't finish before Emily cut me off.

"Psh I wish Sam could give it to me hard.", said Emily before burping so loud.

"EWW EMILY. EXCUSE YOU.", said Claire.

"Hey guys have y'all seen Jake?", asked a shy looking Seth.

"He..he shit. I don't even know.", slurred Brady.

"Hey guys look at what I found! Aren't they cute? I'll call this one Hermit and that one Crab. Can we please keep them Em?", said a bouncing Sam.

"As long as we cook them. Then yes.", she said while sipping her beer.

"Oh..Ahh That feels soo good.", said Embry while walking up scratching himself. "Hey Em..Can I change my thing to crybaby please.", he growled out.

"I don't know can you?", she said without even looking up.

"Please I can't think of nothing for acting like an animal.", He growled out again. I think he kept growling cause he could stay in character.

"Sure why not. Yours was the hardest.", she yawned out.

"HEY GUYS LOOK IT"S JAKE.", shouted Claire.

We looked over to see Jake in the bushes with binoculars. He was spying on those weird kids. Hey that kid looks like Mike. Shit I'm keeping my distance from him. I can't break character because of him. But if I see him I have to act slutty and I don't need him taking it the wrong way. Ha I can't believe Jake is over there. I mean I can't believe they haven't realized by now that he is stalking them.

"Who want's to watch a video about hippos having sex?", asked Jared.

"Forget that! Who wants to get drunk and strip naked down the beach?", asked Brady as he stole Emily's beer from her.

"No let's go cliff diving! Or we could play chicken!", Kim said.

"What the fuck is chicken?", asked Angela while reading a magazine.

"It's awesome! You can play it two different ways. One in the water, one in the car. But the car is more dangerous so we can do that. Anyways somebody has to get on top of the car while there is someone driving. Two cars have to drive on the same lane head to head and whoever moves out the way before they crash is the chicken. But remember there has to be somebody on the roof to make it more dangerous.", replied Kim.

"Oh count me in girl. This could get fun!", giggled Quil.

"Me to. I wanna whoop some ass.", answered a bitchy Angela.

"Ok so we need one more driver. Anyone wanna drive?", asked Kim.

"Shit I'll go. Let me show these bitches how a real nigga does it.", exclaimed Paul.

"Ok so let me get this straight. Quil and Paul are driving a car, head to head, until one of them pulls overs and backs out. But then Kim and Angela are going to be on the top?", asked Emily finally looking up.

"Yeah so your point is?", asked a dumbfounded Jared.

"Nothing. Ya'll have fun with all that.", chuckled Emily before laying back down.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! Now we need them flag girls or whatever then we need somebody loud to shout out the countdown.", said a Sam while bouncing up and down while clapping his hands.

"Count me in. Let me just take these clothes off and we can start.", I said while slowly pulling my clothes off.

"Damn Bells. You sexy as fuck. Let me help you out there baby.", winked Collin.

"If you can handle this big boy.", I winked before finally pulling me shirt off. Leaving me in nothing but my lacy panties and bra.

"Sweet Jesus.", murmured Collin before throwing me over his shoulder and slapping my ass.

"Hey shawty keep your fucking hands to yourself.", growled Paul.

"It's ok daddy, you had your fun already.", I whispered in a seductive tone.

"Yeah you got that right. You my ho and I'm your daddy. So get down here and suck this Dic-"

"Are y'all gonna do this or not because time is wasting.", yelled Emily.

"Yeah please hurry up the sun is hurting my eyes. And to top that off I'm so hungry.", cried Embry.

"Ok guys let's get to the cars and line up. Bella and Collin you are going to be the little flag people. Then Claire you count them down.", said Kim.

So we all pile up in the cars and head down the dirt road. We head to the place where all the teens go and park their cars to get it in. No adults bother to ever come down here. They know they will find something they don't want to see.

"Ok please be careful. I don't want y'all to get hurt.", said Leah.

"Lee they will be fine, their old enough to know better. Let's go drink some beers.", said Emily before dragging Leah away..literally.

"Ok let's do this bitches! Kim get your fucking ass on top of the car. Quil your driving her. Paul your with me.", yelled Angela.

"Shit baby I love it when you talk dirty to me.", winked Paul before getting in.

"Come on guys I'm ready to go back to the beach. I'm missing out on the big dude eating all the hot dogs.", exclaimed Jake.

"Hehe hot dog..dude..hehe.", giggled Jared.

"Hell yeah grab some beers and crank on the music!", yelled Brady before cranking up the volume.

"I like this song. Sweet home Alabama.", softly singed Seth.

"Ok start your engines boys.", I said while walking up to the road. They were opposite from each other and I'm sure they could hear me with the wolf hearing.

"Ok. Are you ready?", asked Collin while taking off his shirt and waving it around.

"Let's get this over with pretty boy.", yelled Angela from the top of the car.

"OK ON YOUR MARK...GET SET...GO!", yelled Claire.

Then with that both cars took off.

"Oh I can't wait. I gotta have a close up.", said Sam before taking off and running after the cars.

It was actually pretty funny. We could hear their whole conversation while they were driving.

"Whoo-hoo! Take that bitches. Don't mess with this chica here.", yelled Quil.

"Quil watch the bumps. Owe!", yelled Kim from up top.

"Come on Paul go faster. We gotta beat these bitches. GO GO GO.", screamed Angela.

"Mane I'm going as fast as I can nigga. Shit don't get your panties in a wad. Actually if you want you can take them off.", chuckled Paul.

"Oh man. I hope they will not get hurt. I don't know what I would do without them.", cried Embry.

"What if a big cat jumped out in front of them. I wonder if they would go wolf on it.", laughed Jared.

"Dumb asses.", murmured Emily.

"Oh here they go guys.", said Leah while pointing to the two cars that were getting very close to each other.

"Don't back down Quil.", yelled Kim.

"Keep your eyes on the road Paul. Not Bella's Boobs!", growled Angela.

"Hey you do have some nice boobs.", whispered Collin.

"Shit this is getting dangerous Kim." yelled Quil.

"No this is getting fun!", laughed Kim while getting on her knees and waving her hands around.

"Mane Ang you better think of something quick girl cause these niggas aint backing down.", yelled Paul.

Now both cars were so close to each other. I could smell the fear on everybody.

"We can't back down.", yelled Angela.

"Oh shit here we goooooo.", yelled Quil while closing his eyes.

"Whooo-hoooo.", laughed Kim.

"Psh oh yes we can Ang.", yelled Paul before moving out the way.

"AND THE WINNER IS QUIL AND KIM. CONGRATS GUYS. PAUL AND ANGELA I'M SORRY BUT YOUR ARE THE CHICKENS.", yelled Claire.

"What the fuck Paul? We could have won!", yelled Angela.

"Bitch please I was not gonna let yo ass get hurt.", Paul said before walking over towards me.

"Whoo-hoo. Drinks for everyone!", yelled Brady.

"Man to bad you lost Paul. I was really gonna let you get another sample of me."

"W..What? You mean if I would have won I could have gotten some more of that ass?", Paul asked.

"Yup. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go offer my deal up to the winner."

"Fuck me.", I heard him whisper as I walked off.

"Hey guys where is Sam?", asked Leah.

"Hey guys! Look, I got it!", yelled Sam while running to us.

"Got what?", whispered Quil.

"I got the video of them driving! It looked so much fun, I just had to make memory's!", he said while jumping up and down.

"Cool! Now I can study their face expressions and name them. Like this is called the Angela.", Jake said while pulling up his face up with his mouth open like she was yelling.

"Ha that looks wrong.", giggled Jared.

"So what's next?", asked Seth.

"Mall duh. We should get out in town and have fun.", she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh I'm in. There is so many sexy guys out there it's crazy. Maybe if I'm lucky I can see the hottie from last week.", I said.

"Mane over my dead body you aint goin out der with all dem niggas.", said Paul like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who cares who she flirts with. In the end she gonna be calling me daddy.", winked Collin.

Paul looked like he was going to phase so I rubbed his back till he was calm enough. He looked at Collin one more time before stalking off towards the car.

"Guys let's go. There is a sale going on right now.", said Leah while jogging to the car.

"Bells put some clothes on please. I can't look up.", whispered Seth with his hand over his eyes.

"Seth, my man, as you can see Bella has a nice ass too. So why should she cover up? Actually Bells shake what your momma gave you.", laughed Collin.

With that I shake my ass and walked towards the car. While putting my clothes back on, I heard a bunch of cat whistles and "Damn look at that ass". I jumped in the backseat to where Paul is. He looked really pissed off and he just turned his head away from me. So me being me of course grabbed his head and pushed my lips up against his. He was fighting hard not to kiss me back but when I licked his lips he finally gave in and gave me what all he had.

I sticked me tongue in his mouth trying to fight him. But in the end he always won. He then grabbed my ass so that I could straddle his lap. I kissed down to his neck and started to bite. He moaned out loud and pushed his hips up against mine. I could already feel Paul Jr. So I decided to lick his neck. Tasting him and trying to rub my scent all over him. I needed everybody to know he was _Mine._

"Damn we haven't even left yet and y'all are all over each other.", laughed Kim.

"Yeah cause he is _Mine_." I growled. Then I leaned over and whispered, "Isn't that right daddy?"

"Hell yes.", he whispered while looking me in the eye.

"Well don't have too much fun. Save it for the mall.", yelled Emily as she got into her car.

"OH MY GOD! We have to get are nails done girls!", yelled Quil before getting into Emily's car.

"Do you think there will be a lot of people?", asked Jake.

I thought, God I hope not...


	3. Chapter 3 The Mall

Bella's Pov

"Ok guys let's try to be quite and don't get in people's way.", whispered Seth.

"WHAT?"

"Claire shut the fuck up. Just for once try not to open your mouth.", said Angela.

"Ok guys we have four hours to get what we want and to hangout. So I made a schedule up on the way here. It explains when and where we will be and when to meet up.", giggled Sam.

"Mane I don't need no schedule. Imma be at the food court trying to pick up some ho's.", said Paul. He looked at me but before we could make eye contact I turned my head. So he wanted to play like this..Well two can play at this came.

"Yeah well I'm going to go pick up a few guys here. Oh and I want to find that hottie. I bet he can do many things with his hands.", I moaned.

"Umm..I don't know about all that Bells but I do want to go meet new people.", exclaimed Jake.

"No let's stick to the schedule guys please.", cried Embry.

"Yeah I planned on spending all four of the hours so listen up. Hour one we split up by gender. Hour two we will split up by two groups. Group one will consist of Paul, Leah, Emily, Jared, Angela, Quil, Seth, and Brady. Then of course group two will have Bella, Jake, Sam, Kim, Embry, Claire, and Collin. Any questions?", said Sam.

"Sam why do we have to split up? Can't we go sit down somewhere and chill?", asked Emily.

"No! I like Sammy's idea so we have to stick to it.", Embry said while stomping his foot down like a 5 year old child.

"Sam please continue are "schedule.", Leah said.

"Ok then hour three we will split up by imprints. Then hour four is free time. You can go with whoever you want and you can do whatever you want. Oh and after every hour we meet up in the food court to switch off. So let's do this! The hour one will begin in one minute.", laughed Sam while bouncing up and down.

"Let's get this shit over with.", whispered Angela before taking off.

Boy's Pov

"Ok so now what?", asked Paul.

"Let's just walk.", suggested Seth.

"Let's go upstairs. We can visit the game room or something.", said Jared.

"So does this mean were going back to are regular self's?", asked Collin.

"Yeah that's why I made hour one just for us guys. I know we all needed a break from that..shit.", chuckled Sam.

"Yeah well I'm in. I mean I won't tell if y'all won't tell." said Quil while looking around for the girls.

"Shit I'm in. Let's just hurry up were wasting time.", Paul said before walking up stairs.

So with that the boys took off upstairs and into the game room. Every minute one of them would look up and see if any of the girls where around. They weren't going to eat bugs if their life depended on it.

Girl's Pov

"Ok are they gone?", whispered Emily.

"Yeah why?", Bella said.

"I'm giving us girls a break. For this one hour let's just act ourselves. If you see the boys then go back to the game and pretend like nothing had changed.", said Emily.

"Thank you Emily. I hate being a bitch, it gives me chills. I don't see how you do it Leah.", chuckled Angela.

"It comes natural.", smirked Leah.

"So what now you guys?", asked Claire.

"Hmm let's go to the food court and get us some drinks and snacks. I bet Claire's throat is hurting like a bitch.", Bella chuckled.

"Yeah you got that right. I might lose my voice soon if I keep yelling." exclaimed Claire while rubbing her throat.

"Well girls what are y'all going to do with ya'lls imprints?", asked Leah while sitting down at the table.

"Hmm I think me and Paul might just walk around and talk.", Bella said while taking bite of her cheese stick.

"Who knows Quil might want to go to the game room or something.", chuckled Claire.

"Yeah well me and Sam are going to Sears. We need a new pool table.", exclaimed Emily.

"Yeah well I'm going back to the car and taking me a nap with or without Jake.", yawned Leah.

"Girl I could not be locked up in a small space for an hour. I would go ape shit.", laughed Angela.

"I agree. I would bust the all the windows out.", giggled Bella.

The girls made small talk from there, talking about clothes, hair and nails, sex, animals, sleep, and other things. They weren't really paying any attention to their surrounding until Emily seen the boys heading their way. So they had straighten up and went back to their other personality's.

The boys soon arrived and joined them at the table. They looked sweaty and red. Like they just came back from the gym. Then they were panting too, like the dogs they were.

Bella's Pov

"Why the fuck do y'all look like y'all just walked a marathon?", questioned Angela.

"Oh girl let me tell you this..these idiots decided to play that dancing game in the game room and they wouldn't stop till they all won.", chuckled Quil while pointing at the other boys.

"Yeah y'all look like y'all just got a good fuck in too.", I laughed.

"You wanna know something Bells...you are a very dirty little girl..and you should be punished. Go to your room.", slurred Brady.

"Yeah Bella you heard my brother. You should be punished.", winked Collin.

"Boys please stop. We are in a public place, now act like y'all have some decent manners.", whispered Leah.

"Ok so is the hour almost over?", asked a bored Emily.

"Yes now everybody get in your groups.", clapped Sam while standing up from his seat.

"Yeah so I took the liberty into buying us all walkie-talkies. So now we could have communication.", laughed Jared.

"Why can't we use are cell phones?"

"Because Bella that would be no fun.", Jake said. He turned his walkie-talkie on and started heading towards the stairs. "My group with me!", he yelled before walking up the stairs.

"Lord help me.", I whispered before following him up the stairs.

Group 1 Pov

"Mane I gotta be stuck with y'all. Shit so now what are we going to do.?", Paul asked before sitting back down and eating the rest of Bella's cheese sticks.

"Let's go to the candy store.", shouted an excited Jared.

"We are too old to be seen in a candy store Jared. You should know better.", exclaimed Angela.

"I think that would be fun. Come on Ang when was the last time you went to a candy store?", asked Leah.

"I..I..never been before.", whispered Angela while looking down to her feet. You could tell she was very serious about this.

"Never?", asked a shocked Paul.

"Nope.", Angela whispered embarrassed because she had never went before.

"Girl come on you are missing out! I'll show you were the best candy is at.", giggled Quil while grabbing her hand and leading her to the store.

"Poor girl. I can't believe her parents never took her when she was a little girl.", whispered Seth.

"Her parents where never around.", Emily said sadly before walking towards the candy store.

"What kind of parents were they.", whispered Seth as the rest of the group started walking to the store.

"The kind we never had.", Leah said before taking her brother's hand.

Group 2 Pov

"Ok guys do you see those people over there?", questioned Jake.

"No where at?", Bella said while trying to look over Sam's shoulder.

"Shhh be quite. Their over there by the fountain.", whispered Jake.

"Hey that girl is kinda cute.", whispered Collin.

"WHY ARE WE WHISPERING?", yelled Claire. Now everybody in the mall was staring at the group like they had just grown two heads.

"Damnit Claire. I love you but please just shut up for 5 minutes.", said Jake. But before she could say sorry Embry covered up her mouth not wanting her to shout again.

"So what are we going to do?", asked Sam.

"Were going to go over there and bother those people duh.", said Jake before turning his attention back on the family.

"Ok so what are we working with?", asked Kim.

"We have a women, who looks to be the mom, then we have another women, maybe a sister or a close friend, then we have two kids and a grandma.", whispered Sam.

"Ok...so what are we going to do?", Embry asked.

"We, my friend, are going to stay right here for now. While _you_ go over there and hit on the sister.", chuckled Jake.

"What? No! Why me?", cried Embry.

"Because you are the most sensitive one and the lady's love that.", Collin said.

"But..but.."

"Just go Em. How bad could it be?", questioned Bella.

So with that Embry huffed and puffed and started stalking towards the lady.

"He looks like an animal hunting his pray.", chuckled Sam.

The group just laughed and went back to watching Embry. You could tell he was nervous. Scratch that, you could smell the fear coming off him.

"Hello Miss. I just so happen to walk by and I seen your shirt. May I ask where you got it from?", he stuttered out.

"Oh t..this? I...I got this at his concert a few months ago. Do you like Kid Rock?", she asked. You could tell she was nervous too. I could see her sweating.

"Do I like him? I love him! I actually went to his concert a few years ago but I never got a chance to get a shirt.", Embry said.

"Oh well he has a concert coming up again in December. So maybe you could get one there.", she said.

"Well maybe I will. But it was nice talking to you.."

"Oh the name is Jenna.", she replied quickly, a blush already forming on her face.

"Well Jenna. I'm Embry. It was nice meeting you angel.", winked Embry before walking off a smirk forming on his face.

"Damn Em. The poor girl is over there panting up a storm. What the hell did you do to her.", asked Collin.

"Nothing..nothing at all.", smirked Embry.

"Good job Em. Next were sending Sam in for the Grandma.", chuckled Jake.

"What? Hell no. I'm not flirting with the grandma.", growled Sam.

"Come on Sammy. Your hot and I know that all the older women want you. Your to damn mature.", chuckled Bella.

"Ha I'll show you mature.", Sam whispered before following the grandma.

Then that's how it all started. Sam followed her around and then the group followed Sam around. Finally the old women was alone in the undergarment department so with that Sam walked towards her.

"Hello ma'am. Is there anything you need help with today?", asked Sam while flashing his panty dropper grin.

"N..No thank you sir. I'm just looking around.", she stuttered.

"Well if there is _anything_ you need help with, come find me and I will be glad to help.", Sam replied huskily.

"Oh..well I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"How about you come over my place and rock my world.", she whispered while looking under her eyelashes.

"Well ma'am I would love to help you out but I think my schedule is all filled up.", he gulped.

"He always has to have a schedule.", whispered Kim from inside the clothes rack.

"Oh well maybe another time?", she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Well have a good day.", Sam said before taking of towards the exit.

"Damn Sam I didn't know you had it in you.", laughed Jake.

"Me either..", Sam muttered as they all walked off towards another victim.

Group 1 Pov

"I can't find her damn it!", shouted Quil.

"What do you mean you can't find her? How hard could it be to look for her? Use your wolf senses.", said Leah.

"It's covered up by all the candy.", Emily said while sniffing the air.

"Angela. Where are you? Come out so we could give you some more candy!", yelled Quil.

"Candy? Where? Give me some more candy damn it!", Angela yelled as she came running towards Quil.

"Mane you better calm the hell down little momma.", said Paul while rubbing his temple.

"We need to go get her some water.", said Seth.

"I don't want no damn water! I want candy!", Angela yelled before tackling Quil.

"She on some drugs or something. Hey I hope you people don't mix drugs in this candy.", shouted Jared.

"Jared be quite. Angela snap out of it.", yelled Leah.

"We need to get the bitch out of here now.", Paul said before throwing Angela over his shoulders and walking out of the store.

"Yeah all she needs is a cup of water and she will be fine.", said Seth while returning from getting a cup of water.

"Drink.", ordered Emily.

"No. I want some fucking candy.", Angela said.

"Give me this.", Quil said before shoving the straw down her throat, making her drink the whole cup.

"Now we know why her parents never took her here.", muttered Brady.

"Yeah well it should take a few minutes to kick in.", said Leah before sitting down in a chair.

"Hey what's that noise?", asked Emily.

"It sounds like Sam.", Paul said.

"Hey it's the damn walkie-talkie.", Jared said before turning his on.

"Hello?", asked Sam.

"What's up man?", Jared said.

"We just wanted to check up on y'all. Embry had this bad feeling and we didn't know if it was Angela or not.", Sam replied.

"Yeah she kinda had a major sugar rush.", chuckled Seth.

"Well did y'all get her under control?", asked Embry.

"Yes nigga your girl is fine.", said Paul.

"Good well if you excuse us we need to continue are game.", said Embry. You could hear the others in the background laughing at something funny.

"What are y'all playing?", asked Leah.

"We have to go bother random people. It's actually fun.", chuckled Jake.

"Oh lord. Just don't get in trouble.", Emily said while shaking her head.

"Oh we won't. Hey Bella your up next. See that man over there. Go flirt with him.", Collin said.

"Don't get her into this mess.", growled Paul.

"Give me that...Paul don't worry I will be fine. I'm having a blast." Bella laughed.

"Be sure to stay in character.", shouted Emily.

"Oh we are trust us. Well we have to go. See ya.", said Kim before turning off the walkie-talkie.

"Guys what happen?", whispered Angela.

"Oh it's a long story.", said Quil before sitting down with the rest of the group.

"Mane girl I never seen you act like that before.", chuckled Paul.

"What did I do?", she questioned.

"The question is what you didn't do.", laughed Jared.

"Oh that bad..."

"Yeah let's just say we are never..I repeat never taking you to a candy store again.", laughed Seth.

"Oh sorry...Well let's get the fuck up and go do something.", she said before jumping up out of Paul's lap.

"Like what?", asked Jared.

"Let's go to the music store.", suggested Leah.

"Yeah that sounds good to me. Jared..Quil..try not to mess anything up. Okay?", said Emily.

"Who us?", Jared and Quil said at the same time before busting out laughing.

"Aye let's go. We gotta be back here in 15 minutes.", said Paul before walking off.

"Lead the way my good man.", slurred Brady.

With that they took off towards the music store passing the other group on the way there. Group 1 was following these little kids around now and I'm sure their mom was not to far away. Like always Jake was in the lead with the others trailing behind him.

Group 1 Pov

"Ok Jake let's go over this one more time. You want me and Claire to walk up to those kids and ask if their lost?", questioned Kim.

"Yup. But make up something if you see the mom. We don't want nobody going to jail."

"Fine let's get this over with.", Kim mumbled while grabbing Claires hand and walking towards the kids.

"Hello are you kids lost?"

N..No..", they stuttered.

"ARE YOU SURE?", yelled Claire.

"Yes..Who are you?", they asked.

"WE COME IN PIECE! DON'T BE AFRAID LITTLE ONES." yelled Claire.

"Please..leave us alone.", they cried.

"Oh I'm sorry we didn't mean to scare you. Don't mind the girl next to me. She has problems.", Kim said while bending down to their height.

"Ma'am can I help you?", asked a women coming up to them. It was probably their mother.

"Oh are you their mother? I'm sorry I wasn't trying to scare them. They looked lost and I was going to help them out. I was kidnapped as a child and I didn't want that to happen to them.", Kim said sweetly.

"Oh why thank you so much. They were behind me one minute and next thing I know they were gone. Kids right?", the mother laughed.

"Ha yes I understand. Well you have a good day ma'am.", Kim said before walking off towards the others.

"BYE KIDS!", shouted Kim as she followed behind Kim.

When they got back over to the group they all busted out laughing.

"You should have seen their faces!", Jake cried.

"Did you see the mother's?", laughed Sam.

"No..No wait. Did you see when Claire started yelling. I thought they were going to piss their pants!", laughed Collin.

"Nice save Kim. I thought you were going to get in trouble.", chuckled Embry.

"Haha that was just great. Oh shit we need to go meet the others down at the food court.", Bella said.

"Yeah your right. I think we need to come back to the mall and do this again.", Jake said as they started walking towards the food court.

They all agreed to come back soon and play this again. Maybe with the whole group this time...


	4. Chapter 4 Double Trouble

Bella's Pov

"Hey daddy.", I said as we walked up to the rest of the pack in the food court.

"Wassup lil momma.", Paul said as he pulled me into his lap giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was y'all little game?", asked Leah.

"It was so much fun. We followed young people, old people, and even kids around.", laughed Jake.

"Damn I should have been in that group.", whispered Jared.

"Yeah you should have. So how was your hour", asked Kim as she sat in Jareds lap.

"Well we took Ang to the candy shop, let her lick a few lolly pops, she got all hyper and ran away, we found her and gave her some water, then we went to the music shop.", said Quil.

"Tell them what happen in the music shop.", laughed Paul.

"Igothitwithapursebyaoldwomen.", Quil mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT QUIL?", yelled Claire.

"I got hit with a purse by a old women.", he finally said.

"What? Why?", asked Collin.

Quil took a deep breath before saying, "Because I accidently pulled her wing off."

"Oh my God I can't breathe. Haha Quil how in the hell did you do that?"

"Well tell them Quil.", chuckled Paul.

"I was singing Baby Got Back and I tripped over the cord and into the old women.", he whispered.

I couldn't hold it back no more. So I started laughing so hard I had tears running down my face.

"Baby calm down before you fall on the floor.", muttered Paul.

"How..Can..You...Trip...Your...A..Wolf..", I laughed out.

"Shut up Bella you do it all the time.", pouted Quil.

"Hey I can't help that! I get it from Charlie!", I shouted.

"True..Hey Sam why is that old lady staring at you?"

"Oh shit..She's back..", Jake singed out.

"Quick Sam look the other way.", Kim said.

"Um Sam why is this women looking at you like she wants to just jump you?", questioned Emily.

"Well..umm...Fine when we were playing the game I had to go flirt with her...", he finally said.

"What have you gotten yourself into nigga?", asked Paul.

"Hey don't look at me. Bella had to flirt with a guy too.", Sam said.

"Sam shut the hell up!"

"Ha well somebody is in the dog house tonight.", laughed Leah.

"Oh I wouldn't be laughing Leah...You see Jake flirted with a women too. Oh and Embry flirted with her sister.", laughed Kim.

"What?", screeched Angela.

"Hey you and Claire followed their kids around.", cried Embry.

"YEAH IT WAS FUN TOO!", shouted Claire.

"Owe Claire, remember are ears are sensitive.", I said.

"SORRY!"

"Ok anyways let's continue with hour three shall we.", Emily said.

"Yeah ok guys so everybody go with your imprints and if you don't have one team up with each other.", Sam said.

"Come on Jake.", Leah said while getting yup.

"Where are we going?"

"To the car.", Leah smiled.

"For what?", he asked really confused at this point.

"I'm gonna take a nap while you rub my feet.", Leah said while dragging Jake towards the parking lot.

"Well that was..interesting..Owe Emily what are you doing?", Sam asked while picking his self off the ground.

"Where going to Sears.", she said before walking off and Sam trailing behind her.

"Claire?"

"YES QUIL WE CAN GO TO THE GAME ROOM.", screamed Claire.

"Aw I love you babe.", he smiled before pecking her lips.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!", she said before taking his hand and going upstairs.

"Embry are you ok?", asked Angela.

"Yeah I'm just bored..", he huffed.

"You wanna go join Quil and Claire in the game room don't you?", she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Can we please go? Pretty please.", he begged.

"Why not...lead the way.", she said before Embry picked her up and carried her bridal style up to the game room.

"So what are we going to do daddy?"

"I don't care as long as I can get away from these niggas.", he said while pointing to Seth and the twins who were now stuffing their faces with food.

"Well come on.", I said as I grabbed his hand.

"So it's just me and you. We can be ourselves for now.", he said.

"You aren't going to tell right?"

"Why the hell would I tell on you?", he laughed.

"I don't know. But I'm tired of acting like a slut."

"I'm tired of acting ghetto. It's not me really.", he said.

"No it's not. I miss the old Paul..My Paul."

"Well you got me for the next hour babe. So what do you wanna do?"

"Hmm I don't care."

"Let's see we can go get tattoos.", he chuckled.

"Yeah sure why not.", I said. But then he stopped and looked at me with a "Are you serious" look.

"What?", I asked feeling very turned on under his gaze.

"You wanna go get a tattoo?", he asked like it was the most stupidest thing ever.

"Yeah I wanna get your name on me. Right on my heart.", I whispered.

"Really?", he asked still in shock.

"Paul yes!", I laughed.

"God women I'm falling in love with even more.", he chuckled.

"Good cause I'm not going know where."

"Oh I know cause if you did the Big Bad Wolf will just have to hunt you down.", he chuckled but he looked very serious.

"Ha one thing they didn't put in the book was that Little Red Riding Hood loved the chase.", I whispered in his ear.

He just growled and said, "Let's go before we do something that could blind these people."

"Lead the way Daddy."

Sam's Pov

"Emily do we really need another pool table?"

"Sam do you think those games will do the boys any good? No, they are gonna be wanting a pool table."

"Are you sure you just don't want it?"

"I do but this is more for the pack."

"Where are we gonna put it?"

"Where else? The garage duh.", she said while looking at this nice pool table. I got to admit my girl has taste. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to have another one.

"Ok but only if we can have sex on it."

"What?", she said while looking at me with wide eyes.

"I. Want. To. Have. Sex. On. It."

"Ok sure why not.", she said while looking back at the choices.

Oh life couldn't get any better...

Jake Pov

"Babe why do I have to rub your feet?

"Because you love me..", she said with her eyes closed.

"I know but still..."

"Are you saying my feet stink?", she asked finally sitting up.

"N..NO. I mean..I just wanna spend time with you.", I whispered trying to sound lonely.

"Ugh fine Jacob if wanna spend time with me then lay down.", she commanded.

"What?"

"Lay down!", she said. I love this side of her I swear.

"Sure only because I love it when you command me."

"Ha go to sleep Jake.", she said before climbing on my chest and closing her eyes.

"I'll wake you up in an hour.", I whispered in her ear.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you to Leah.", Then with that we both fell asleep in the back of Sam's car.

Jared Pov

"Jared where are we going?", my girl asked.

"Shh you'll see."

"But why did you have to blind fold me?"

"Kim I'm bout to tape your mouth together if you won't be quite."

"Fine...Dick.", she whispered.

"Later babe.", I winked even though she couldn't see. I took a moment to look at her. She was so beautiful it was crazy.

"Jared stop looking at me and keep your eyes ahead of you.", she smirked.

"Where almost here."

"What's that noise?", she asked.

"Well take off your blind fold and look for yourself.

"Jared I-..Oh my God Jared! She is so beautiful! Jared where did you get her? How did you get her?"

"I adoptive her here. She was just all by herself and I couldn't pass her up. The man said she was the last one of the liter. Nobody wanted her so she has been stuck her for a few weeks."

"How old is she?"

"Two months."

"Jared. I love you so fucking much.", she said while kissing me over and over again.

"I love you too baby...So what are you going to name her?"

"Kiara.", she whispered.

"I love it.", I whispered back before welcoming the newest pack member.

Quil's Pov

"Quil you know you don't have to do this right.", said Embry.

"Man I was born to do this..Ang put the quarter in."

"When will they ever learn?", she mumbled before putting the quarter in and bringing to dance game to life.

"Let's do this!"

"GO QUIL!", shouted my girl.

"Em we all know you can kick his ass!", shouted Angela.

"Ang be quite!"

"Hey your girl is the one yelling like a madman!", replied Angela.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?"

"See what I mean?", she said shaking her head.

"Shh. I'm almost there!"

"Dude your like 200 points behind me! Give it up I won.", Embry laughed.

"No. I want a rematch!"

"Fine but don't cry when you get your ass kicked again.", Embry chuckled.

"Ang?"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming.", she said before putting another quarter in bringing the game back to life once again.

Seth Pov

"So where do you think everybody is doing?", asked Collin.

"Sleeping, shopping, and playing games."

"Yeah I'm getting bored again..", yawned Brady.

"I got an idea.", screamed Collin.

"Ok what is it?"

"Let's pour the hottest hot sauce in our mouths and let's see who could last the longest without getting a drink!"

"That my brother is the most brilliant idea ever.", laughed Brady.

"Hand me the hot sauce.", I said with a challenging tone.

"You ready?" asked Collin.

"Let the games begin..."

Bella's Pov

"So do you like my tattoo?", I asked Paul.

"Yeah it's actually really sexy.", he smirked.

"You would say that because it says your name.", I laughed.

"Well I have your name on me and you're not gonna tell me that's a turn on?"

"Fine...you win."

"So now we pretty much have matching tattoos with just different names."

"Yup so now everybody can know you belong to me."

"Well by now I think all the guys know you belong to me.", he chuckled.

"Yeah...I still can't believe you made him piss his pants Paul. That was so mean.", I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't fuck with my girl.", he growled.

"Hey guys look at what Jared got me!", said Kim as they walked up to us.

"Oh my God Jared she is so cute! Where did you get her? How did you get her?"

"Shit Jared. You now know that the rest of the girls are going to ask us for a damn dog now.", whispered Paul.

"Shut up Paul. Look at her little face. Hi baby girl. Oh yes you're a cute little thing.", I said while talking like a baby.

"Were screwed.", Jared whispered.

"Hey guys Jake just walkie-talked me and they need us down to the food court.", Embry said.

"Aww look at the puppy Em! She is sooo cute! Oh yes you are. Who's a good girl.", said Angela.

"Which one of you motherfuckers bought a dog?", he asked.

"Jared.", I said quickly.

"Oh thanks a lot Jared.", whispered Quil. "Look at them! Their going crazy over that thing."

"It's not a thing you little fuck.", said Angela.

"Let's just go.", Paul said before grabbing me and pulling me away from Kiara.

"Hey guys look at Seth and the twins.", laughed Emily.

We looked over to see them rolling around on the floor begging for water. They looked like seals, just flopping around.

"Oh my God! Look at the puppy!", screamed Sam.

"Not again...Sam where is your man hood?", Paul asked.

"Paul look at her little face. She is so cute! Oh yes you are..Who's a good girl? Em can we get one?", Sam asked while kissing the dog.

"No!", she shouted from her place on the floor, trying to help the retards.

"Ha! Didn't see that one coming.", laughed Jared.

"Oh shut up you're the one who got us into this mess.", said Quil.

"Guys can we forget about hour four and go home?"

"Yeah I agree with Bells. I'm need some sleep.", yawned Kim.

"Speaking of sleeping..where is Leah and Jake?"

We all just looked at each other.

"They called us here. Where could they be?", asked Angela.

That's when all our walkie-talkies started going off.

"Hello?"

"Bella. Me and Leah kinda got a problem..", Jake whispered.

"What?"

"Well when we woke up from are nap we were a little..horny. So we decided to..umm..do it in the car. Well the cops passed by us and seen stuff that they shouldn't see...and now where kinda on are way to the La Push jail..."

"WHAT? Jacob Black I swear to God if you're lying to me..I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I'm not...Hey get your hands off her!.", shouted Jake to somebody. Though all you could hear was Leah cussing up a storm and Jake screaming at them to let her go.

I looked at everyone else and their mouths were wide open.

"Well is anyone up for a trip to the jail cell?"

"I'll get the cars.", yelled Jared and Sam.

"I'll help Quil and Embry out with these idiots here.", said Paul.

"I guess I have to be the one to call Charlie.", I said to myself.

Charlie Pov

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad.."

"Hey Bells how is the mall going?"

"Good..umm..Dad?"

"Bella what did Paul do this time?", I swear to my time that boy is always in trouble...

"Actually Dad it's Jake and Leah.."

"Say what?"

"Well they got arrested for Public PDA.."

"How did they..Ohhh"

"Yeah..So will you help them?"

"Yeah Bells I'm on my way now..."

"Thanks Dad I owe you.."

"Hmmmhmm...Bye Bells."

"Bye Dad.."

Now time for the hard part...I clicked on this three-way thing the kids got me and the Elders on.

"Hello?", said a grumpy voice.

"Hold on real quick.", I said as I pushed the other button.

"Hello?", said a tired voice.

"Harry..Billy you on here?"

"What the hell? Charlie?", said Billy.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here.", said Harry.

"Well..Harry..Billy...It seems that your boy and your girl has been caught doing PDA..and their both now at the La Push Jail.."

"WHAT?", they both screamed.

Times like this I wish I wasn't a cop...

Jake's Pov

"Get your hands off my girl.", I growled.

"Sir where gonna have to ask you to step back.", said the officer.

"I will when you take your hands off her..", I growled again. I wanted to rip him to shreds for touching her she was _Mine_..

"Jake just do as he says please..", Leah said while looking into my eyes.

"Jacob! Calm down.", yelled Sam while walking up with the others.

"Sam..Tell them to take their hands off her.", I yelled right back.

"Now everybody just calm down for a minute.", Charlie said as he walked over.

"Charlie..Please tell these men to take their fucking hands off her.._Now_.", I growled.

"David, Tyler..Please remove your hands from Ms. Clearwater.", Charlie said.

"Chief these two were-"

"Damn who cares they are teenagers their going to do that. But as of right now Chief Swan has asked you to remove your hands from the girl so it would be wise to listen son.", Said a pissed off Billy.

"Y..Yes sir.", Then with that they released Leah. She ran straight towards my arms.

"Shh I got you.", I whispered in her ear.

"Listen I'm dropping all the charges and they will not do it agin. Right Jake and Leah?", Charlie said.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Good now all of you scatter on. I got things to do.", said Billy as he wheeled of towards Harrys car.

"Next time I'll have your furry ass boy.", Harry said before following Billy.

"Well...I'm gonna go. Bella forget about dinner tonight. The old men and I are watching the game.", Charlie said before kissing her head and walking towards the cruiser.

"Well that was fun. But guys I think the game is over. Congrats to everybody for making it through.", Emily said.

"Thank you! I'm so sorry for being a bitch.", cried Angela.

"At least you didn't have to switch your hips all day long.", mumbled Quil.

"Or act like a slut."

"And ghetto."

"Don't forget drunk."

"Hell even I won't miss acting like a stalker.", I chuckled.

"Well now what? Do we go are own ways like in the movies?", asked Quil.

"Actually that seems kinda fun Quil.", said Jared.

"Ok so everybody say your goodbyes and then walk your own way.", explained Sam. Again he always had a schedule..

"Well bye guys. I guess I'll see you again later.", chuckled Angela before leaving.

"Yeah well bye.", said Embry before chasing after Angela.

"Well me and Jared need some making up time. So I'll see y'all later.", Kim said before grabbing a grinning Jared and dragging him away with Kiara behind them.

"Yeah well I'm tired so bye guys.", yawned Emily as she started walking towards her car.

"Hey Emily I was serious about them crabs now. Bye guys.", Sam said as he chased after his girl.

"My throat hurts like a bitch.", laughed Claire.

"Well let me take you home and "doctor you up", winked Quil before running towards the woods."

"I hope he knows his house is the other way.", laughed Seth. All of a sudden Quil starts running towards the correct way with a laughing Claire in his hands.

"I was hoping he would get lost.", mumbled Collin.

"Well boys what about we go see who is the champion in Call of Duty?", suggested Seth.

"Your on.", the twins yelled before taking of.

"Haha bye guys.", chuckled Seth as he ran of too.

"Well this is it.", whispered Bella.

"Hey we will see each other one day.", Leah whispered back.

"I'm going to miss you guys.", Bella cried.

"Oh Bells we will stay in touch I promise.", I said.

"Promise?", she said while giving me her puppy dog look.

"I promise honey."

"Well then let's go daddy. I need a massage.", Bella whispered.

"Hmm I'm gonna do lots of rubbing.", he growled before throwing her over his shoulder and running off.

"Then there was two.", I chuckled.

"Well let's go.", Leah said.

"Go where?"

"To finish what we started.", she whispered.

"Oh..Ohh..Okay well you better run little cat because this dog loves the chase.", I growled out before taking after her...Life couldn't get any better.

**1 week later**

Bellas' Pov

Here we all are parked over by the dirt road. All the cars were lined up side by side with all the couples in it. Some where trying to get it on and times like this I wish I didn't have wolf hearing.

"Oh Quil.", moaned Claire.

"Claire shut the fuck up.", shouted Leah from her car.

"Ha yeah buddy.", laughed Jared.

"Guys shhh let me concentrate.", whispered Sam.

"Dude why do you need to concentrate?", laughed Embry.

"Yeah just stick it in and move.", laughed Paul.

"Shut up Paul."

"Yeah shut up Paul.", laughed the twins.

"Why are y'all here anyways?", asked Jake.

"I don't know. Quil told us to be here.", said Seth.

"Quil?", we all said together.

"Fine since y'all are clearly not into doing it I would like to say something.", He announced.

"Quil come on we don't have all night!", said Kim.

"So guys I rented a RV for two weeks..", he said.

"Lucky for you can we get back to what we were doing?", asked Leah.

"No wait there is more.", he said.

"Come on Quil spit it out.", said Angela.

"Were taking a road trip!", He yelled.

We were all frozen for a minute until Sam whispered, "Maybe if we ignore him he will leave."

"Ha that's where your wrong, were going on a 2 week long road trip across Washington State. So ladies and gentleman pack your bags were going on an adventure..."

**Told you it would be quick. So read and review please. Oh and you heard Quil the pack is going on a two-week long road trip across Washington State. So if you can think of any activities they should do or places they should go visit let me know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
